The Haunting of Marco: Jean Kirschtein
by TitansintheTARDIS
Summary: Marco pays Jean a visit after death. Jean can't believe it. Marco is absolutely fucking adorable. that is all.


Idea from my friend Victoria. . I blame my Marco-fangirl of a friend for this. I wrote this in class

* * *

You always hear stories. With the amount of death, we face every day; anyone will listen for a tale of hope. Anyone will listen when you tell them you saw a ghost. Even if you claim it was a glimpse or a simple feeling, people will believe it. I always found this pitiful. "What is dead is dead and there is no changing that." I was so damn sure of that too. Now I'm standing here with my jaw dropping to the floor.

It had been an ordinary day. Things were finally working out for us. I couldn't help but remember; remember all the loss we face to get here. That's when I saw it. Nothing more than a glimpse, much like those stories tell, but I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help but remember a certain freckled friend.

This continued for weeks, each time less sure than the next of what I had seen or heard. I thought I was going insane. I wouldn't be too surprised if I was. I'm pretty sure everyone else thought so, that's why I kept this to myself. It's none of their business anyways. I was so sure I was losing my mind.

"Hey Jean, guess what?" I could have sworn I heard his voice. I shook my head. No, I couldn't have.

"Guess what!" It nagged me again. What was that?

Something, I just saw something go by. I walk I to the mirror. I stare at myself for a moment. What is happening to me? Suddenly I wasn't the only one in the mirror's reflection.

"I'm haunting you" a voice called. I whirled around. I couldn't help but blink my eyes a few times.

There stood Marco. He was pale and almost translucent but he was there. I was sure of it. I must be insane. I must be. There is no other way. I'm pretty sure there were years on my face by now. I guess there were because soon a pale hand went to my face. It was cold, as would be expected, as it wiped the tears from my face.

"Sorry I haven't been here. This whole appearing this is way harder then it seems in those ghost stories!" Not one thing had changed, other than the whole 'he's dead thing' not one thing about Marco had changed.

"I am dreaming. I'm sure of it." I whisper to myself. It's not possible. It's not possible. It's-

"Totally possible. I'm here." I hugged him. You always assume ghosts don't have physical form. I can promise you they do. I don't know how long I ran his words through my head. This doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. It's a lie. All those stories are lies.

"We all miss having you around. Nothings quite the same. What the he'll happened? No one could tell me."

"Does it matter? Does it really matter? I don't know how long I can stay here like this. I don't want to waste time on such stupid things." Stupid things. Definitely as I remember him. He's right. Maybe it's a dream, maybe I'm crazy, maybe this is real, it doesn't matter. It's happening. That's all that matters.

"Look, you saved my ass that's for damn sure." I remember that as clear as a bell. He had told me that once before. "I needed to return the favor. I guess late is better than never at all"

I stared in complete confusion.

What the hell does that mean!?" I didn't get an answer. It wasn't slow and dramatic, the way he faded. He was there and then he wasn't. I could still feel him though. I could feel his obvious presence even if it wasn't visible.

"It means I'm always here if you need me." I hear his voice echo. I can't help but grin like an idiot.

I always thought they were lies, those stories I heard, but now I understand. I understand why those people no longer feel the need to mourn. They didn't lose anything. It was just... missing for a while. They don't mourn because they have what they at one time lost.

Maybe it's a dream, maybe I am crazy, or maybe this is real, but in the end it doesn't matter. Because Marco is no longer missing. He is there whenever I call, even if I don't realize I need him there, he knows I do. Though sometimes I wonder...

"Damn it Marco! Stop messing with the lights!"

"I'm boreddddd"

"You're a child!" He disappears. "Seriously... A child I say. A god damn child."

I swear I saw the lights flicker again….

* * *

If you liked this check out: "Souls Never Die" a Jean/Marco fic also inspired my my Marco-fangirl of a friend.

(update: it's been over a month since I have posted anything. just writing this to say I had taken a sudden hiatus and new chapters of my other story along with some one-shots will be posted soon.

In another news update: for any story info, updates, and other random related things you can follow my Tumblr account.  
info about that: writingandfanfiction )


End file.
